Steven's 15th Bday
by Kale Bishop
Summary: It was perfect, not exactly what he wished for, and yet it seemed like the one-thing he wanted since he woke up this morning: a dance, a conversation, a simple time with Connie. Arms in his neck, they waltzed in the beach that night; Steven wished it would stop, and that it would last a lifetime. It was all perfect... until he saw a giant cookie cat. One Shot.


**Author's Comment:**

I never seem to run out of pairings *sigh*. Anyway, I had this in my mind one day, about a month ago I think, and I only had the time to write now. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **Steven's 15th birthday**

Steven took off his sandals, allowing the cold dark sands to tickle his feet by the beach in front of his own house. Garnet had the pleasure to play a slow dance music for him and Connie; a plan which was beyond Steven's control, and yet he just happily let it happen. Connie took off her sandals too and took a step closer to Steven, as they did so the previous birthday celebration; Connie resting her chin on his shoulder, but instead Steven is sweating out of a strangely comfortable nervousness.

"I guess this is supposed to be my second chance after ruining it last year." Steven thought.

Unlike last year, he didn't need to pretend that he was taller than Connie, for he was in fact taller than her. Connie grew an inch, but the slight difference between them still beat her out of this competition, granted that they had one. He never knew how, but he just woke up feeling that his pajamas were slightly uncomfortable and tight. Pearl was luckily able to make new clothes for Steven thanks to Garnet's foresight of this event, but the color scheme never seemed to grow out of him. It was still the same old Pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle, and his pants.

By the seaside with Connie, probably the same spot when they had their first fusion, Steven overlooked what was happening with the rest of the party attendants. Peridot had a particular interest with Sour-Cream's DJ set that she attempted to demand authority and control over it, claiming that she's a hero of earth and she has the right to do so. Lapis was busy making water bubbles and water replicas of everyone, but Onion kept popping all of them at dead accuracy with his blow-dart. Pumpkin-head was so excited by the disco lights sour cream had set-up that he chased them all around, disrupting Lars and Sadie's dancing, and Amethyst was there morphed as a pumpkin-head to join him. Pearl and Garnet were just busy watching him and Connie dance, and Steven didn't mind, even if he knew that they were most probably talking about them.

"So? What would be your birthday wish this year?" Connie asked.

"Well, I wish that I wouldn't turn back to baby Steven, after I trace my snake constellation tonight."

Connie laughed. "You looked cute as a baby."

"Really. Hmm, makes me wonder what baby Connie looks like."

"A barf expert with four eyes."

The two laughed, unsuccessfully trying to maintain their dance form, gripping each other's hands for support. He has looked forward to this kind of conversation with Connie all day; just carefree, simple, a bit goofy, and with no judgement from anyone.

Connie closed back to Steven once they were both stable enough to continue slow dancing. She's had high hopes for this kind of thing to happen too. He might not know it, but Connie senses a different atmosphere with him, compared to the previous days when his height was inferior to hers.

"Tonight's definitely better than last year, despite the extra crowd." Connie remarked.

"What's wrong with the extra crowd?" Steven had hoped that he hadn't invited too many people.

"Nothing. It's just… I kinda wanted it to be a little quieter. No offense, I like your other friends, and I hope I don't sound selfish but, I just… Wanted to spend more time with you today."

"Well, it's just you and me now, right?"

He kinda wished he didn't say that, but then he wished that he didn't regret it. Hearing himself say it made him feel like something in his chest did a backflip. But it worked, didn't it? He wasn't sure, nor was he exactly sure what the plan was, but then Connie rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. Now he was pretty thankful that he had a neck, his neck felt the same way. It wasn't as strong as a big hug, in fact it was light enough that they were still able to slow dance, and breathe. Steven wrapped his arms around her back, after a few seconds of trying to take in what had happened. Neither was sure what made them do it, but they decided to waltz around slowly. Probably the music was just too appropriate to do so. Along their rotation, he caught Pearl and the now visor-less Garnet watching them awestruck. The slight tingle that he had on his cheeks burned up as he smiled, looking away.

"I kinda like the changes."

Connie chuckled. "You mean you having a neck now? And being taller?"

"Yeah. The proximity too. You seem to be enjoying it."

Connie didn't know what to say. Steven felt her jaw deepen on his shoulder, she was probably grinning.

"Steven stop embarrassing me." Connie teased.

"Huh?! What did I do?" Steven chuckled.

Connie laughed, speechless. Her hopes were made even better. Steven felt her lean against his head, and he felt his eyes pop out of him, and then he felt them turn into stars.

"Yeah. This is nice Steven. Very nice."

"What exactly?"

She did not say. She kept silent for a good while, thinking whether she should answer his question. Instead, she just giggled. For Steven, it was enough of an answer, though he wasn't sure exactly what she meant. But he understood, he just understood.

"Connie? Is it okay if I got real with you for a sec?"

"What is it?"

"Sometimes… I wish I was just human."

Connie wondered why. She had dreamed of having a life like this. Thanks to him, her life wasn't normal anymore. It was magical, like in her books, and Steven didn't want any of that?

"Don't get me wrong. I like having magical powers. It makes me and my life a lot cooler. But there are really moments when I wish I could give them up just to be mortal. Like… dad. I love being with my dad, sometimes I wish he'd take me on tour with him instead of going on missions. School? I never got to school, and I don't think I ever can. Onion, Lars, Sadie, Sour Cream, Jenny, Uncle Andy, you… Basically all of my human friends and family… You guys kinda make me feel like… I've missed a huge part of my life, and it's all been replaced by fighting gems of both corrupted and homeworld kind. Moments like these… Make me wish I was normal. No growth stagnations, no magic powers, just me, Steven Quartz Universe…"

Connie felt her eyes dampen with shine.

"And probably some cookie cats if ever they decide to make them again."

Connie giggled. "Way to spoil my get real mood. But yeah, I understand. I'm kinda worried that if I turn 18 and you're 20, you'll still look like a 14 year old 3 feet shorter than me."

"Well wanna know what I learned about that? Growing up doesn't have to be with your body. Even if you become president of the country, and I'd still look like the same kid you met that day when I gave you that bracelet, I'd still be as grown up as you. Even now, I'm still growing up with you. I might look like a 14 year old in your debut, but deep down you'd know I'm 20."

Connie swore she felt a tear in her eye.

"President huh?" She asked.

"Well yeah. Why not?"

Connie just closed her eyes and lost herself to the slow dance. Steven just kept dancing, trying to fight his emotions, his urges to look at her and the rest of the people around them, all the while savoring every second, no matter how weird and heavenly it felt. That morning, he had wished for a cookie cat, but somehow this moment felt like a birthday wish fulfilled. Silently, he thanked his mom, Rose Quartz. It was perfect, the waltz, the two of them in close proximity… Until Steven gasped.

"Connie… Look…" Steven pointed behind her towards the house.

Connie turned around to witness Jasper and Bismuth carry, with their best try-hard smiles, a giant Cookie cat cake with giant candles lit on top.

"That's one big giant… COOKIE CAT!"

Steven's entire body glowed, to everyone's amazement. Even Steven couldn't believe it himself. He looked at himself and saw that his body was getting… smaller. His neck shrank until it was gone, and his voice pitch got higher. And then his glowing slowly stopped. Everyone gasped in shock. Sour cream stopped the music. He looked up at Connie and took notice of how colossal she was compared to his current height.

"Aww nuts!"

"…I did not see that coming." Garnet commented blankly.

Amethyst shape-shifted back to her normal form. "Dude, were you stretching again?!"

"No I swear!" Steven sighed. "I really thought I was 15."

"Hmm, perhaps it's due to the giant cookie cat." Pearl analyzed. "His body must have reacted to his mental state when he saw his childhood favorite treat, therefore setting his body back to 12 years."

"So… Does that mean I have to let go of cookie cats too?" Steven worried.

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with having nostalgia. It's normal! But… Maybe not for you." Connie said disappointedly.

Steven was disappointed too. He had looked forward to living his life as a fully-fledged 15 year old for the rest of the year. But now with this circumstance, everything was spoiled. He looked into her eyes, and saw a tear about to come out, but she quickly wiped it off and smiled at him. No, not like this, not when everything was going perfect. He thought of his form of 15 years old, he felt his voice deepen and his neck grow. Shortly, he was back. His clothes fit and he was slightly taller than Connie again.

All the while, Connie had been worried about him.

"But Steven-!"

During his glow, he put a finger on her lips, and pulled them out once he stopped glowing.

"Just for tonight. Don't worry, I won't overdo it."

Steven looked assuredly at Connie, lending out his hand and she gladly accepted it with a smile. Steven faced the cookie cake and blew out the candles on top of it.

"Now let's eat this cake!"

Everyone gathered and cheered with laughter as they greeted him Happy Birthday.


End file.
